Gus G of FIREWIND Interview 3.15.03
Gus G Interview by Jason Ritchie 3.15.03 What are you currently up to? (e.g. touring/studio,etc.) Gus G: We are currently in the studio writing and recording our second album. Who was/is your biggest influence on your career? Gus G: If you're talking about musical influences, I would say that Michael Schenker, Uli Jon Roth and Yngwie Malmsteen are my biggest influences. Brief history of your work to date and the style of music you play. Gus G: We are FIREWIND and we play melodic heavy metal with a modern and heavier approach. I am the founder of the band. I started the idea in late 1998, recorded a few demos. In 2001 we signed a record deal with Leviathan Records (USA).We have released a pretty succesful debut album in 2002 called "Between Heaven & Hell". What has been the highlight(s) and lowpoint(s) of your career to date? Gus G: Highlights: Japan tour 2002 and performing at Wacken Open Air, voted 5th Best Guitarist in Burrn! magazine's (Japan) readers polls 2002, 2 chart breaking albums with Dream Evil in Sweden. Lowpoints: Pretty much every bad review I ever received and my appearance at 2000 Decibel festival. The debut CD 'Between Heaven and Hell' is out now. How has it been recieved so far? What are your personal highlights on the album and why? Gus G: The first album received very good reviews worldwide. We have been doing pretty good in Europe and Japan especially. One of the album's highlights is the cover version of the Scorpions song, Pictured Life. Our singer, Stephen sings like hell there (like he always does!). How have Firewind gone about promoting themselves and getting exposure for their music? Gus G: We have done a lot of promotional interviews the past few months. We got good coverage in major metal press. Unfortunately, we weren't able to tour for the album, but things will be better with our second one. We are already discussing for a Japanese tour and some possible shows in Europe or some festivals. Who have you toured with and would like to tour with in the future? Gus G: It would be great if we could tour with the Scorpions!!! :) If you could create a fantasy band - what would be the line-up and why? Gus G: I could create many fantasy bands.....one of them: Eric Adams - vocals James Hetfield - r.guitar Michael Schenker - lead guitar Steve Harris - bass Cozy Powell - drums Any other bands/artists you would recommend checking out? Gus G: Sure,lots of them.......Lost Horizon, Notre Dame, Rotting Christ, Old Man's Child, Lacuna Coil, Homo Iratus. What CD's do you currently have available and where can they be purchased from? Gus G: with FIREWIND: Between Heaven and Hell with DREAM EVIL: Dragonslayer, Evilized with MYSTIC PROPHECY: Vengeance They can be purchased at all good metal stores worldwide and of course over the Internet. You can order the Firewind debut album through the Leviathan Records site too: www.leviathanrecords.com Please also check our newly designed official site, at: http://www.firewind.gr Message to your fans... Gus G: Thank you ALL for your support, we'll soon deliver a new album that will tear your metal brains apart!!!! Many thanks & best wishes, Jason Ritchie Category:Interview Category:Gus G